


December 2: some day my prince will come

by dizzy



Series: 2017 (the darkest timeline) daily fic advent [2]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: prompt:My little sister wanted Princess Ariel and Prince Eric at her birthday party but I'm preeeeettty sure Prince Eric isn't supposed to be hitting on ME.





	December 2: some day my prince will come

This isn't the first outlandish birthday party Hannah's requested, and Chris is positive it won't be the last. 

But it might, he hopes, be the last one he has to endure while living at home and being directly in the eye of the birthday storm. For weeks (or at least, it feels like weeks; if pressed he might have to admit that it's more like the past three days) the entire house has been a chaotic whirlwind of pink and party bags and mini cupcakes that Chris isn't allowed to eat and Hannah bouncing off the walls singing 'Kiss the Girl' at the top of her lungs. 

Chris has logged more hours at the library doing actual homework than he ever has in a consecutive three day period, just to be away from the party planning atmosphere. 

* 

The doorbell rings, but Chris doesn't let it stop him. 

"I just don't see why-" He follows after his mother as she goes to answer it, in the middle of what he thinks is a courtroom-worthy argument for why they spoil Hannah, when he stops abruptly. 

At the door is perhaps the cutest boy Chris has ever seen. He looks like he's a few years older than Chris, with dark curly hair and a red t-shirt and jeans and a backpack over one shoulder. 

"Mrs. Colfer?" The boy says, smiling easily at her. "My name's Darren, I'm here to interview for the Prince Eric position? I know you wanted an Ariel too, but I'm afraid my princess is taking an impromptu trip to see her family under the sea today. Or, um, she's got the flu. Definitely one of those. Oh, hi!" 

The last two words are directly right at Chris, which immediately makes Chris feel intensely uncomfortable. Boys this cute don't say hi to him. He can already feel his face turning red. 

"Oh, that's fine, now," Chris's mother says. "Why don't you come in and we can have a little chat?" 

Chris steps back to let Darren walk by. He thinks about following his mother into the living room to interview him, but nerves take over and he bolts upstairs instead. 

*

"So... did you give him the job?" Chris asks. 

"Who, now?" Chris's mother says, distracted by the text message she's sending. 

"The guy who auditioned for Prince Eric." 

"Oh! I did, yes." She answers, glancing up at Chris. "It's nice that the company sends them for interviews, isn't it? Much safer than letting a stranger into your home." 

"Mhm," Chris says, shoving a forkfull of mashed potatoes into his mouth. 

*

 _If_ Chris spends an hour picking out his outfit, well, no one needs to know that. 

_If_ he spends another twenty minutes doing his hair, no one needs to know that either. 

And _if_ he starts loitering downstairs half an hour before the party even starts... well, he's just bored, that's all. 

*

Darren shows up in costume this time. 

Chris thought he was prepared, but he was not prepared. 

*

"Hey, I saw you yesterday when I auditioned, right?" Darren asks. 

Chris nearly jumps out of his skin. "Oh my god." 

"Sorry, sorry! Didn't mean to scare you! Your sister's opening presents, so your mom said I could help myself to some cupcakes, and man, I fucking love cupcakes. I mean, shit." Darren looks around quickly. "Oh good, no kiddos around. I've already got two complaints against me for cursing in front of clients. You won't report me, right?" 

"N-no," Chris says. 

"Awesome." Darren grabs a cupcake. "So what's your name, what's your story?" 

"My name is Chris," Chris says, remembering finally how words work. "And uh - my. Story?" 

Darren grins. "You know. What are you into?" 

"Not princess parties," Chris says, looking toward the doorway where he can hear the shrieks of Hannah's friends as she opens present after present. "I like, um. Harry Potter." 

"Oh, sweet! Me too." Darren finished off the cupcake in one more bite and then picks up a second one while he's still got crumbs on his face. 

He eats like such a guy, Chris thinks. 

And why the fuck does that seem cute? 

"What about music?" Darren asks. "What kind of music are you into?" 

Chris shrugs. Suddenly he can't think of a single band to ever exist. "What about you? What music are you into?" 

Apparently that's the right question to ask, because Darren starts talking and doesn't stop until present opening is over and he's needed to lead another singalong. 

*

Chris lingers in the doorway once the guests are starting to leave. 

"I can stay and help clean up if you'd like, Mrs. Colfer," he hears Darren say. 

"Oh, nonsense. That's what I've got children myself for." 

"Hey," Chris protests, stepping into the room. 

Darren laughs. "Of course, Mrs. Colfer." 

"You just wait here and I'll go get my checkbook and pay you." She looks at Chris. "Keep him company, won't you?" 

Oh, Chris thinks. If only she knew how happy he is to do that. 

"So..." Darren steps in close to Chris, speaking more quietly and with a more casual tone. "This is like, really fucking forward of me, sorry. But are you into guys?" 

"I- what?" Chris asks, flummoxed. 

"Am I barking up the wrong tree here? Subtly is not my strong suit, but you don't look like the type who will punch me for asking, and my motto in life is - what do I have to lose? Besides like, being punched." Darren seems to be rambling slightly. That, too, is cute on him. "But if you're interested at all, I'd love to get your number, because we didn't get to talk much but you're really cute." 

Darren thrusts his phone at Chris. 

Chris is proud of his hands not shaking when he taps the number in. "You're not," he manages to say. "Barking up the wrong tree." 

Darren beams at him. 

*

Fairytales don't exist, but a week and one fantasy-like date later Chris does get to kiss his prince.


End file.
